Bibs have long been used for protecting the clothing of the wearer, particularly by infants and children to protect their clothing when eating. Many bibs comprise a flat sheet of material, typically stiff or hard and possibly liquid resistant, that merely deflects food, including liquids, off of the bib and onto the wearer's lap or clothing. To prevent this, some bibs have included pockets at the bottom or lower portion to catch food rather than deflect it onto the wearer. Most of these types of bibs do not have a pleasant aesthetic appeal.
Bandanna bibs are typically merely scarves made of softer materials, such as cotton, that have been designed to be used as bibs to provide a more aesthetic appeal. These bibs can be worn all day rather than just at feeding times. However, bandanna bibs typically are not as efficient at protecting the wearer.